Wrong Number
by mcdepresso
Summary: dan is questioning his sexuality after an argument with his girlfriend. when he accidentally texts phil instead of her, they will start a lasting bond that will unlock the answers in dan's heart. (completed!)
1. June 10, 10:03 PM

Phil sat on his bed, his laptop resting in his lap. He was browsing through his Tumblr, laughing at the cute picture of a pig that he had just favorited. He was so absorbed in the website that he almost didn't notice his phone buzzing. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, wondering why it was going off. As he unlocked his phone, he realized that it was a text from an unknown number. Cautiously, he clicked on the notification.

Unknown: tess

Unknown: i'm sorry

Phil: who is this?

Unknown: sorry, wrong number

Phil: wait, you aren't going to hurt yourself, are you?

Phil: hello?

Unknown: sorry

Unknown: no, i just needed to apologize to my girlfriend

Phil: what for?

Phil: if you don't mind me asking

Unknown: nah, it's fine

Unknown: we got into a bit of an argument the other day

Unknown: and we haven't spoken since

Phil: that's rough

Unknown: yeah

Unknown: she changed her facebook status to single

Unknown: i'm not sure if this means we're over or what

Phil: don't stress it! i'm sure she's just thinking about it

Phil: that probably isn't helpful...

Unknown: not particularly.

Phil: sorry. i'm not great with talking to people

Unknown: it's okay, i guess.

Unknown: i probably shouldn't be looking to strangers for relationship advice, either.

Phil: it's not like i had anything to do

Phil: my name's phil, by the way.

Phil: but i like the sound of stranger

Phil: it has a nice ring to it.

Unknown: i'm daniel

Phil: nice to meet you, danny.

Dan: don't call me that

Phil: you should talk to her about this

Phil: but don't mention me

Phil: she might get a bit upset that you just vented your relationship struggles to a complete stranger

Dan: didn't think of that

Dan: oh well

Phil: well, dan, you seem like a nice guy.

Phil: just try to make up

Phil: what did you get into an argument about?

Dan: i said that my friend pj was hot

Phil: oh

Dan: it was just an off comment, y' know?

Dan: anyways, she accused me of being gay

Phil: are you?

Dan: no!

Dan: obviously i was...okay...that's a complicated question...

Phil: what's so complicated about it? it's a yes or no question.

Dan: don't you think that's a little personal?

Phil: not two minutes ago you were spilling your relationship struggles. how is this any different?

Dan: fine! i'm...not sure. probably not? i don't know...

Phil: and here i thought the girlfriend was the problem

Dan: hey! what is that supposed to mean?

Phil: just saying.

Dan: fine. i get it, okay? it is, obviously, my fault that we're fighting...

Phil: how did the fight really start, anyway?

Dan: well...we were just talking and...i guess...okay, i may have called one of my male friends...sexy. not, in a weird way or anything! as a joke! she just... took it differently.

Phil: mhm...sure.

Dan: i don't need you judging me, too, alright?

Phil: judging sounds a bit... judgemental. i'm critiquing.

Dan: that's the same thing!

Phil: whatever you say, danny.

Dan: don't call me that! okay, just...what should I do?

Phil: well, do you really even like her? If you think you might not, just let her go.

Phil: If you're not gonna stay together forever, it's not worth it, no matter how cheesy it sounds.

Dan: I guess...but, what if I realize I made a mistake when it's too late?

Phil: there is no too late. Do what you have to do now, not later.

Dan: since when did you actually have something helpful to say?

Phil: oh, what do you mean? I always have something helpful to say.

Phil: just because I don't say it, doesn't mean it's not there.

Dan: you're kind of annoying, you know?

Phil: I've been told.

Dan: so do I just let her choose what she's going to do?

Phil: if what she wants is what you want, then, yeah.

Dan: alright, guess.

Dan: thank you, phil.

Phil: no problem, danny!

Dan: stop calling me that!

Phil: alright. g'night

Dan: g'night

 **• | • | • | • |• | • | • | • | • | • | • | • | •**

 **welp, this is what** i **get for staying up late.**


	2. June 11, 8:37 PM

Phil's thoughts drifted for the rest of the day, and onto the next day. He was worried that he had given Dan terrible advice, because he hadn't really given relationship advice before, especially not with a girl.

Phil had been gay as long as he could remember. He tried hiding it at first; by the time he was in high school, he was going through three or more girlfriends a week. They wouldn't satisfy him, though, and when he reached college, he decided to experiment with other sexualities.

His first boyfriend was named Nathan. Phil could still remember the half-smirk he'd always have on his face, the way his arm looped around his shoulders like that's where it belonged, the way his lips felt when they had their first kiss.

He could still remember the moment when Phil caught Nathan in bed with a stranger. How his hair was ruffled, the look of shock and shame that Phil barely saw before he ran out of the room, his tears blurring his vision even more.

Phil had been tentative to date after that. He'd much rather play Mario Kart on his Wii than interact with actual people, nevermind people who might want to date him!

That was about two, maybe three years ago. Phil hadn't attempted a relationship with anybody since. He tried to tell himself that he was just waiting for the right person, but a tiny part of him said that he still loved Nathan, no matter what he had done.

Late the next evening, Phil read through his texts from the previous day. Dan seemed like a nice fellow, but wasn't it a bit strange that he had talked about his personal problems with a complete stranger? Phil was a curious person, though, and with a few quick taps at his keyboard, he sent Dan another text.

Phil: hey

Phil: how did it go?

Dan: okay, i guess

Phil: what's that supposed to mean?

Dan: i told her that i wanted to end our relationship

Dan: she said that i was gay and that i had a secret boyfriend

Phil: that's a bit of a stretch

Dan: she had gone through my phone and read my texts

Dan: she thought we were dating

Phil: did you let her know I'm a complete stranger?

Dan: yeah. she didn't believe me

Dan: she just walked out.

Phil: she's a bit... dramatic, don't you think?

Dan: you could say that again

Phil: are you upset about it?

Dan: i guess

Dan: i've been just sitting here, thinking

Phil: not happening!

Dan: that's what I normally do, though

Phil: ah. in that case, you definitely need to do something.

Dan: it sucks though

Dan: today's my birthday

Phil: jeez, that sucks, man. sorry about : it's okay

Phil: let me take you out

Dan: isn't it a little soon?

Dan: i just broke up with my girlfriend

Phil: not on a date, genius

Phil: as friends

Dan: should i go out with a stranger?

Phil: why not?

Phil: we could go to the coffee shop on cooper street

Dan: i'd like that

Phil: meet you there at three tomorrow?

Dan: sounds good

Phil: see you there then?

Dan: okay, I guess


	3. June 12, 2:57 PM

(an early update? what? nah, i just want to catch this up w/ the version on my wattpad.)

lol this chapter is longer than the last two combined oops

• | • | •

Phil tried to stay calm as he sat in the tiny booth inside Javawocky, the small coffee shop on Cooper Street. His hands were shaking, and he could already feel perspiration on his forehead. He didn't do well in social situations, and though there were only a handful of people in the building, he could already feel his heartbeat speeding up.

Phil scanned the room every few seconds, looking for Dan. He didn't even know what he looked like, he thought desperately. The clock ticked by in slow motion, as Phil continued to watch the doors. A couple walked in, their hands closely intertwined. Phil felt nauseous just looking at them. He watched as a few more people entered the small cafe.

He pulled out his phone to check the time and distract him from the feeling of impending doom that was slowly filling his brain and clouding his mind. It was nearly three; where was he? He probably stood me up, he thought sadly. He glanced up a final time as a group of people squeezed in between the glass doors. First came a woman in a dark pantsuit and neat hair; she was probably headed to a business meeting, he mused. After her came a man with long, dark hair, a well-worn jacket, and black jeans, who was followed by a woman who was a bit shorter, with shoulder length black hair. Phil vaguely recognized the name of the band on her t-shirt, but thought nothing much of it as the pair ordered. They were cousins, perhaps, or maybe siblings, he thought. As he watched the number of people entering the store dwindle, a sudden vibration from his phone startled him, nearly making him drop the device into his coffee.

Dan: sorry i'm late

Dan: Tess came back about twenty minutes ago

Phil: oh?

Dan: yeah

Dan: she apologized for everything

Phil: did she get you a birthday present?

Dan: what?

Phil: did. she. get. you. a. birthday. present?

Dan: no...

Phil: then she didn't apologize enough

Dan: she didn't have time to

Dan: i told her that i was leaving

Phil: -her. you were leaving her.

Dan: no, i was headed to our 'date'

Dan: she thought that i was literally on a date with you

Phil: wow...

Dan: i know

Dan: it took me about fifteen minutes to try to calm her down

Dan: in the end, she just left again.

Phil: two words

Phil: dump. her.

Dan: if only it was that simple

Dan: anyways, i'm outside of the coffee shop.

Dan: you're in javawocky, right?

Phil: yep

Phil: i'm the really sad looking tall guy with no friends

Phil stared at his phone, his mouth slowly curling into a smirk as his fingers slid his phone screen. He waited for a response, but none came. Just as he was about to sink back into his prior state of panic and sadness, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He lifted his head in a quick, fluid movement. Standing in front of him was a very handsome man with curly brown hair. He was dressed in a black hoodie with a faded logo on the front, and a dark pair of skinny jeans. His curly hair was styled alike Phil's own fringe, but mirrored.

"Excuse me, are you Phil?" he asked, his voice quiet among the bustling coffee shop. Phil started to smirk.

"Nope. My name's Kris," he replied smoothly. The stranger nodded.

"Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, Danny," Phil reached out his hand, which Dan grabbed after a moment. "Have a seat!" he pointed to the seat across from him. Dan slid into the booth while Phil put his phone inside his pocket. "So, you come here often?" Phil winked at Dan, who rolled his eyes.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Dan asked, slipping off his hoodie, revealing a dark red t-shirt. Phil smirked at him mischievously.

"Only the best for you, Danny."

"Stop calling me Danny!" he laughed. Phil's grin grew wider as he watched the younger man settle in.

"Have you ever been here before?" Phil ran his hands through his hair. What an awkward start to a conversation!

"Actually, no," Dan replied. "It seems very nice, though. I'll have to stop by more often!" He gazed around the coffee shop. "It's very... quaint." He finished.

"Quaint?" Phil laughed, causing Dan's face to redden. "What are you, my grandfather?" He laughed at his own joke, and luckily, so did Dan.

"Pardon me, did either of you want to order?" Phil turned towards the waitress who has just interrupted them. Her long red hair was tied up in a simple bun, and her pale face had a wide smile. Her hands were poised over a notepad, ready to jot down their order in a scribble of blue ink.

"I'd like another cafe mocha," Phil turned to Dan.

"I'll have what he's having," he said. The waitress finished writing and winked at Dan before walking back towards the counter. Dan looked very uncomfortable, so Phil tried to lighten the mood.

"Did you hear what the pirate said on his eightieth birthday?"

Dan groaned. "Kill me now?" he guessed.

Phil laughed. "No! He said 'Aye, matey'!" Dan groaned again.

"I hope God kills you, you spork!" he said, chuckling. Just then, the waitress came back with their drinks. She set Phil's down in front of him hastily and then handed Dan his coffee. Her hand slipped down a bit as she released the cup, and her hand fell into Dan's. She held it there for a moment, before pulling it back, smiling.

"Sorry, my hand must've slipped," she said coyly, and with another wink, she left. Phil rolled his eyes at the overly flirtatious waiter.

"She's being a bit forward, don't you think?" he asked. Dan was staring down at his hand, where a crumpled piece of paper with a splash of ink. "She didn't give you her number, did she?" he asked unbelievably. Dan nodded and stood up, walking towards the front counter, much to the delight of the amorous waitress, who was watching him with interest. As he walked passed the counter to the trashcan to throw away the woman's number, her face turned nearly the same shade of red as her hair. With a huff, she went into the back room, while Dan calmly walked back to their seat and sat down. And, for his finale, he lifted his mug of coffee and took a long sip of it, before setting it down again.

"Ahh. Refreshing."

"That was brilliant!" Phil laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. Dan imitated a bow, which only made Phil laugh more. His laugh was infectious, and soon, both men were giggling like children.

After a few more moments of merriness, the men had calmed down enough to have a civilized conversation. "So, what are you going to do about Tess?" Phil ventured.

"I dunno." Dan shrugged. "I tried breaking up with her, but I'm not quite sure she believes me."

"How can she not believe you?" Phil scoffed. "It's simple, really. You said that you wanted to end the relationship, and now she's single." Dan chuckled.

"I don't think she understands the part where she's single." was his sarcastic reply. As the unlikely friends continued to talk, Phil realized that he could feel a tingly warmth spreading through his body. "Are you okay?" Dan asked concerned. Phil smiled and told him to continue, but wasn't paying as much attention as he had been before.

The last time he had felt anything similar to this was when he was with Nathan. When I was happy. Phil realized that he was getting closer and closer to the younger man. But I can't get close to him. He'll hurt me, just like Nathan did.

"Phil?" Dan asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Sorry, what?" he replied quickly, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"I was wondering if maybe we could exchange addresses? Maybe we could hang out sometime?" Dan stammered. "I mean, only if you'd like to-"

Say no. Don't get close to him. He'll just hurt you.

"I'd love to."

• | • | •

just to let you guys know, this is also on my wattpad, jackmarkdanandphil. you should check it out there, and leave a vote!

don't forget to comment, dudes! i love comments!


	4. June 15, 5:35 PM

Phil's euphoria from the coffee date lasted him well into the next week. A smile was nearly always upon his face, even when he slept. He couldn't stop thinking about Dan; from his curly brown hair to the dimple in his cheek. A fuzzy feeling wrapped around his heart, adding a spring into his every step.

As every day passed, however, his insecurities came back; first a trickle, then a steady flood. Dan didn't feel the same, he thought. We're only friends, and even that's stretching it. The more Phil thought about Dan, the more his anxieties dragged him down, until he was dreading seeing Dan again. Dan had called him at least twice, and both times, Phil would just stare at his phone screen numbly until the phone stopped ringing. Eventually, he'd have to face his fears, but until then, Phil was content with hiding from them.

The day came sooner than he'd thought. Only three days after their date, a telltale buzzing from his pocket announced a new message from Dan.

Dan: phil?

Dan: why haven't you answered my calls?

Phil stared at the notification in horror. What could he say to him? His hands shook as he opened the messenger and typed a few words, before deleting them. He decided on a simple excuse, one that even a genius would believe.

Phil: sorry

Phil: lost my phone charger

Dan: ah

Dan: no worries

Dan: I do that all the time

Phil: what's up?

Dan: well...

Phil: well, what?

Dan: Tess and I are back together

Phil: what?

Phil: why?

Dan: she came back last night

Dan: we talked for a while

Phil: you didn't sleep with her, did you?

Dan: ...

Phil: dan!

Phil: you can't get back with her!

Dan: why not?

Phil: she's just no good for you

Dan: and how would you know this?

Dan: you've never met her

Phil: from what you've said

Phil: I don't think you should date her

Dan: I think you're jealous

Phil: what?

Dan: you're jealous of the fact that I have a girlfriend

Phil: I'm not jealous

Phil: I just want what's best for you

Dan: Tess is what's best for me

Dan: why can't you see that?

Phil: why can't you see that you're being stupid?

Dan: I'm not stupid

Dan: you're just a spiteful little twat who thinks he knows everything!

Phil: I am not a twat!

Dan: you're fooling me, then

Dan: I'm leaving

Dan: is that what you want?

Phil: no, it isn't

Dan: what do you want, then?

Dan: answer me!

Phil: you.

Phil: I want you.

Dan: what?

Dan: Phil?

Dan: are you serious?

Dan: Phil!

Dan: come back!

Dan: we need to talk

But Phil had already left. As the tears that had threatened to fall slid down his face, he threw his phone in anger, watching as it shattered against the wall. Then he did something he hadn't done in a long time.

Phil cried.

 **these chapters are so inconsistent. each chapter has been between 500-1300 words long xD**


	5. June 18, 4:32 PM

Phil? Loving me? Dan wasn't attractive; if anything, he looked like an emo hobbit. He wasn't insanely intelligent; he had nearly flunked out of high school, and hadn't even gone to college. No, there was nothing special about Dan Howell, which made it even more surprising that Phil was attracted to him. Dan didn't know how to handle it. On one hand, his relationship with Tess was at an all time high. On the other, Dan was getting closer to Phil, and he couldn't deny that the coffee date they had was the best date he'd ever been on. The only way to fix this, he reasoned, was to talk to Phil.

Dan tried calling and texting him several times, but the only response he'd get was 'This number is unavailable.' After three days of worrying, Dan decided to walk down to Phil's house. It was a nice day, after all, and he could use some exercise. The most exercise he had gotten in the last year was from extensive rounds of Mario Kart. As he strolled down the sidewalk towards Phil's house, which was only a few blocks over from his own, Dan continued to think about Phil. He was kinder than Tess, and calmer, too. And Phil's hair… His dark fringe that reminded him so much of his own was Dan's favorite part of Phil.

After a few moments of walking, Dan arrived at Phil's house. It was a small wooden house, covered in a well-worn blue paint. Cracks ran along the sides, but the lawn seemed decently taken care of. Dan stepped up to the front porch, wincing as the top step creaked.

"Phil? Are you in there?" He called, knocking on the wooden door. He waited five seconds before trying again, and then a third time. Each time, he was greeted with silence.

Dan peered in through the window. It was dark and quiet inside the room. The small TV and sofa suggested that it was Phil's living room. Sighing, Dan moved away from the window dejectedly. He called out one last time before leaving.

He walked down the street, glancing from face to face looking for Phil. Phil, who liked him. He couldn't understand what made Phil fall for him; he was just a gangly man, barely even an adult, with unruly hair and an eternal existential crisis.

As he passed what seemed like the millionth person, he saw the tiny coffeeshop where they had met across the street. He stared at it for a moment, before sprinting towards it, apologising to the sound of horns and angry yells. He opened the door, panting, allowing a young woman inside before he stepped inside, allowing the sweet smell of coffee and sweets to envelop him. He joined the line, which was only a few people. As he approached the counter, the waitress who had flirted with him before glanced at him, and with a scoff, she disappeared into the back. Dan rolled his eyes, which caught the attention of the cashier.

"Rylee tried hitting on you, too?" He asked. "She's a real piece of work."

Dan laughed. "You can say that again." After ordering, he turned back towards the cashier. "Tell Rylee that she'd get more guys if she wasn't so eager on spreading her legs." With a chuckle, he went back to the door and walked outside. As he passed the window of Javawocky, he glanced inside one more time. Rylee was bent over a table, laughing flirtatiously to another guy. Dan was about to leave when he recognized the man she was flirting with.

It was Phil.

• | • | •

Phil sat at the table, sipping his coffee, which was nearly cold. He stared out into the cafe, letting the aroma of the coffee and the quiet conversations drown his emotions into numbness. He closed his eyes, picturing his date with Dan. Oh, how he yearned for his touch, even if it was as simple as a handshake or a brush of their arms. He knew that he had fallen hard for the curly haired boy, and that he had only broken his heart again.

The waitress from before came up to him. "Sir," she murmured. "You need to order another drink or leave." She said. Phil lifted his head and stared at her pitifully. "What, did your boyfriend dump you?" She sneered. "He's not interested in queers like you. He'd much rather be with a woman, like me." With every word, Phil's heart sunk lower and lower, until it felt like it didn't exist anymore.

"Phil!" A familiar voice called. Phil's soft blue eyes landed upon a pair of chocolate brown ones. Dan's.

The waitress turned as well. "Well, isn't this great? We were just talking about you!" she laughed, a false, high-pitched giggle. Dan ignored her.

"Phil, we need to talk," he started, as Phil stood, pushing past him. Dan turned to follow as Phil began to run out of the store and down the street. Phil looked around in panic; where could he hide? His heart was beating frantically as he darted down an alleyway. He sidestepped empty cardboard boxes as he raced down the narrow gap between the buildings. He heard Dan call his name once, twice, three times, before the blood rushing through his ears blocked out even his voice. Phil's wheezed as he sat down, fighting to catch his breath. His hands shook as he cradled his head, tears free-falling onto the dusty cement, splattering like tiny bombs. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think. Everything was closing in on him, crushing him, drowning him in waves of sadness and fear.

"Phil?" Dan murmured quietly, setting his hand on his shoulder. Phil wanted so badly to hug him, to cry into his shoulder. Instead, he pulled away, shoving Dan back. Dan landed on his wrist, biting back a cry as he bent it backwards. He pulled himself up and sat next to Phil, who was still trembling. "Phil, it's okay."

"It's not okay!" Phil screamed, lifting his head. His face was red with anger and fear. "It'll never be okay! I should have never fallen for you! Not after-" At this point, the words escaped him, and he fell back into his curled up position. Dan reached over and wrapped his arms around Phil. He tried pushing Dan away, but the taller man had locked his arms around him. Defeated, Phil leaned into Dan, his tears soaking into Dan shoulder.

"Hush, Phil. It'll all be okay," Dan said softly. Phil lifted his head.

"H-how do you know?" Phil whimpered slightly. Dan smirked.

"I know because I'll make it okay," he cupped his hands around Phil's face and pulled him closer. Phil's eyes widened in shock as their lips met. The cloud of panic that had blurred everything was gone; replaced with an even stronger feeling of lust. Phil grabbed Dan and pulled him even closer, the heat of their passion warming both of them until their faces were red. Dan was the first to pull the two apart. "I promise, Phil."


	6. June 18, 5:06 PM

Phil's face burned a bright crimson as he followed Dan out of the alley. Dan turned to him, a soft smile on his face.

"So where do you want to go?" Dan asked, brushing his hair out of his face. A light rain had begun to fall, and his hair had started to curl, much to his annoyance. "We could go to your house, or my apartment." He continued, biting his lip. "Of course, it's up to you."

Phil thought for a moment. Dan's house was closer, and with the rain falling faster and thicker than before, they wouldn't want to stay out long.

"Your apartment is closer, so let's head there." Dan nodded, slipping his hand into Phil's with ease. The tall men followed the crowd of people down the sidewalk as the rain splattered around them. With each passing moment, the sky became darker, and the rain fell more freely. Soon, Dan and Phil were the only people left in the rain, aside from the few people who ran haphazardly to the nearest shelter. Phil shivered as a guest of wind blew past them. Dan seemed to notice, as he pulled Phil closer to him.

"If you'd like, I could give you my sweater." Dan said, stepping under an overhanging roof as he began to tug the garment off. Phil shook his head quickly, standing next to him.

"I couldn't do that! You'd be soaked!"

"Phil, I've got a jumper underneath. I'll be fine. You, on the other hand, are in a pastel t-shirt," he replied, pulling it over his head and handing it over. "Please?"

Finally, Phil took the sweater, thanking Dan profusely. It was the same sweater he'd been wearing on their coffee date, and Phil could faintly smell the scent of their coffee on it as he slipped it on. Besides the scent of coffee was a soft, musky smell that he recognized as Dan. His face reddened again as the tingly feeling from their date returned.

He followed Dan down the streets, ignoring the rain that continued to pelt the ground around them. They walked for a few minutes without speaking, before Dan broke the silence again.

"I'm not sure if you'd want to talk about this, but back in the alley, you said 'not again'." He began, glancing towards Phil quickly, before looking ahead. Phil blushed, recalling the passionate moment between them. It had felt so good, even though he didn't want to love anyone. He had felt safe. He had felt happy.

"Hello?" Dan asked again, tearing him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just-" he bit his lip, trying to will himself to stay strong. "My last relationship didn't end well," he explained. Dan nodded sympathetically, reaching his hand hesitantly towards him. Phil took his hand gratefully, pulling the two closer together.

"Break-ups are always tough; I should know, I'm trying to go through one," Dan chuckled dryly. Phil scoffed.

"They're a bit easier after you catch your significant other in bed with a stranger," he drew a deep breath. "I thought he cared about me. I thought-" his voice cracked. "I thought he loved me." Dan pulled him closer, embracing him in a warm hug.

"I promise I'll never cheat on you like that, Phil." He whispered, before pulling them apart. "C'mon, my apartment is just up the street."

The taller man broke off into a run, and Phil followed, a wide grin on his face as he hurried to catch up with his friend, nay, his boyfriend.

They made quite a commotion as they entered the quiet lobby of the building, red faced and drenched in rain and sweat. The clerk stared at them when they burst through the door, panting and dripping water onto the carpet. The two men, who simultaneously looked up and into the eyes of the shocked clerk, laughed, before hitting the elevator button, and entering it.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Dan snickered, wiping his forehead. Phil laughed, before imitating the clerk's startled expression, sending both of them into another laughing fit.

The elevator brought them up to the sixth floor, where the two lads got off. Dan lead them to his apartment door, reaching into his pocket to pull out his keys.

"You've got to be kidding me. Out of all of the days to forget my keys, it's today." He mumbled, fumbling through his pockets. Phil stuck a hand into the pocket of the hoodie, his fingers curling around a small metal ring.

"Are these your keys?" He asked, flourishing them out dramatically. Dan laughed and took them, unlocking the small apartment. Inside, stood something neither man wanted to see.

Tess, Dan's soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

 **Dun dun dun! I'm so sorry for the wait! I've had some mental issues going on lately, and it's been really hard finding time to write. Plus, my computer is broken, so i actually typed this all up on my shitty tablet, so I'm sorry for any typos! I'm also starting high school next week, which is extremely stressful! Hopefully, it won't take me another** **two months to write another chapter!**

 **As always, leave reviews! i love reading them!**


	7. hiatus

i'm sorry to everyone who's expecting the next chapter of whatever book of mine you're reading, but i'm taking a hiatus for a bit, due to my mental health. i don't know when i'll be back, but i promise it'll be before february.

i'm not going to beat around the bush with it. the last two weeks, i've been struggling with school and life. i've reverted to some old habits that i'm not proud of. i've contemplated suicide almost daily for the entire month of december. i don't have the energy and the motivation to continue writing. i'm sorry, but i can't do this anymore.

i'm especially sorry for the readers of wrong number. wrong number is the best fic i've ever written, anywhere, and i feel so bad abandoning it like this. i promise, i'll get another chapter uploaded as soon as i can safely do it.


	8. June 18, 5:47 PM

**hi, guys. thank you for those who sent me kind messages, i really do appreciate them.**

Tess was shorter than Phil had expected, but just as angry. Her thin, hazel eyes were glaring at him intensely, making him shuffle behind Dan for safety. Dan rolled his eyes at him, but didn't turn away from his diminutive ex-lover.

"Hello, Tess. I-" she interrupted him, her voice sickly sweet.

"Who's this, Dan? I didn't know you were expecting visitors." Dan bit his lip.

"Well, um, this is Phil-" Her face dropped.

"Phil? You mean the queer who tried to take you from me?"

"I didn't 'try to take him from you'. I was doing what you couldn't: listening to him." Phil's outburst shocked Dan. Tess glared fiercely at him.

"You're disgusting, you know that? Cheating on your girlfriend? With this?" She pointed at Phil. Dan felt his face flushing with anger as she spoke.

"Last time I checked, you can only cheat on someone if you're still in a relationship with them." Phil quipped smugly. Tess stepped forward, her hands reaching out for Phil, when Dan pushed her away. She stumbled backwards, but managed to regain her balance before she could fall.

"Don't touch him." His voice was dangerously low.

"I'll report you! I'll say you abused me!" Her voice trembled with fear. Dan stepped away, but Phil spoke up.

"Tess, you should probably leave…" Tess's eyes burned straight through him.

"It's your fault! You turned my Daniel… My baby… You turned him into one of you." Her voice was full of malice. "I hope you both burn in hell." She turns towards Dan. "I thought you were better than this, baby."

Dan scowled. "Better than what? Having feelings for a person who actually cares about me?"

Tess looked horrified. "I do care about you! I love you!"

"Then why did you spend our entire relationship degrading me over everything? You're abusive, Tess, and I won't stand it any longer."

"Fine." She growled. She grabbed her purse and pushed between the two men. As she reached the door, she turned around to face them. "Fuck you, Daniel. I hope you're happy, being with this disgusting mistake." Before Dan could think of a retort, she swung her purse at Phil.

"You bitch!" Dan yelled as Phil lifted his hand to his cheek, which was bright red. She laughed and opened the door.

"This was your choice, Daniel." She said as she left, the door swinging shut behind her. As soon as she was gone, Dan turned his attention to his injured partner.

"Are you okay?" Phil lifted his hand, revealing the beginning of a black eye. "This is all my fault, I should've made sure she couldn't come back…"

"Honestly, it's not as bad as you think, Dan. It hardly hurts. Though, I don't think that'll be the last we see from her."

"It will be if I call the police on her. She had no right to hit you." Dan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number for the nearest police station.

About 15 minutes after Dan had placed the call, two police officers arrived at Dan's complex. They didn't seemed surprised to see the pair in such disarray; apparently they were used to strange calls.

"What happened here?" The first officer asked.

"My ex-girlfriend came in and attacked him." Dan gestured for Phil to remove the ice he held against his face, which he did, revealing the dark splotch surrounding his eye. One of the officers stepped closer to him to inspect his injury, while her partner began to fiddle with his phone.

After the police officer had finished her examination of the injury, she turned to her partner, who was waiting.

"This is definitely assault, possible battery too… Is she a repeat offender?" The last question was directed towards Dan, who thought for a moment.

"I don't believe so, but she's kept a lot of things from me. I wouldn't be surprised if Tess isn't even her real name."

"Well, funnily enough, it isn't." The second officer said. He showed the device to his partner, who nodded slowly. "Her name is actually Penelope Grant, and she has a warrant out for her arrest after she assaulted her girlfriend last March.

"And she's going off on you for being with a guy." Phil muttered snarkily. Dan chuckled, then turned to the officers.

"We'll find her and bring her in. I'm assuming you'll be pressing charges?" The two men nodded in near unison. The officer took one more scan of the apartment before turning back to the men. "Stay safe, guys. If she comes back, don't let her in. Call us and we'll take care of it." With that, they left, leaving Dan and an injured Phil in the apartment by themselves.

"God, I'm so sorry, Phil, this is all my fault."

"No, it's not. You can't really control when she's a bitch and when she's not, can you?"

Phil did have a point. "I guess not. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?"

Phil thought for a moment before responding. "You could always let me beat you at Mario Kart…"

Dan laughed, a deep, throaty laugh. "It'd be pretty hard to tank it for you. I'll have you know, I am a master at Mario Kart."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh, definitely."

Four hours later, the duo was still playing furiously. Each had had their fair share of wins, and when the take out they had ordered arrived, they ate quickly, so they could continue playing.

Phil challenged Dan to a race for the last slice of pizza, and by the time Dan won ("By half a second! I beat you by half of a second!") they were both laughing. After all, Tess was gone, and they could be happy. And as they ran through the same tracks that they had practiced over and over again, Phil felt the euphoria in his heart that he knew was love, and Dan began to feel the warmth seep back into him that Tess had stolen from him.

 **That's a wrap, folks! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this. I'm so sorry my hiatus was a bit longer than I forecasted; I just wasn't in a good place to write anymore. I think after this, I'll take a long break from writing. Hopefully, I'll come back after school ends in June. Until then, I guess this is goodbye!**


End file.
